steampunkddfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacen Ianros (Jakran Stancross)
Jacen Ianros More commonly known as Jakran Stancross or The Golden Watcher, Jacen is one of the last of the Kncosk, and one of the few good ones. He is currently 29 years old and lives on the streets alongside his best friend, Allie Frazier, where they try to keep the better people of Silatel safe. But he hates to be called a hero and doesn't see himself as such, but just a man trying to keep the world from falling apart, because of itself. To very few, Jacen can also be hired for bodyguard work, often to very sought after and threatened individuals. Very few people know that Jakran is The Golden Watcher, let alone him being Jacen Ianros, so it is very rare for someone to speak his real name, and those that do, Jacen has almost complete and utter trust within those individuals. Notable Quote: "Afraid? Of course I'm afraid. Whenever I try to help someone, I'm terrified. And that is completely normal, but you can't let it hold you down... Let it stop you. Courage isn't about not being afraid... It's being afraid and doing what you have to anyway... To stand up for what you believe in... To make a difference." - Jacen Ianros to Allie Frazier Backstory Jacen was born to Elreak and Arika Ianros, two legends amongst the lands of Silatel, known for their bravery and courage when facing the world’s darkest hour… The return of the Kncosk. Despite them being them being the last, the two aided in destroying their own people, knowing full well what they could do should they prosper. Following the destruction of the Kncosk temple the ‘'Ironbreakers'’, disbanded, going their own separate ways and rarely spoke to one another again. To the rest of the world, it was completely unknown why this was. But a key reason… Was Arika. At the time of the Temple’s destruction, she learned she was with child, and believed they needed to live a better life, in the hopes that their child wouldn’t follow their footsteps of chaos and recklessness. So upon the disbandment, Elreak and Arika reformed ‘'The Order of Gold'’, and ancient Kncosk subsection, dedicated to stopping their more arrogant and destructive people. For 19 years, Elreak and Arika raised Jacen, teaching him of their people and training him to be prepared, should they ever return, in the safety of the secret assassin’s guild.. But Elreak’s teaching were somewhat focused not just on killing the Kncosk, but also training him to be an assassin, like he was. Arika disliked this extremely, and often scolded Elreak for this, reminding him of why they left in the first place. But upon turning 20, Jacen realised, should the Kncosk ever return, he’d need to experience the outside world for himself, needing to learn what it’s like to traverse difficult environments. He told his parents of his decision, both of which weren’t overly happy with, but decided it would be best if he did. Arika secretly gifted a number of items to aid him on his journey. The mask of the Order Of Gold grandmaster, '[[The Mask of Gold|'The Mask of Gold']]', a weapon of great power which was later dubbed by the public ‘'The Watcher's Blade'’, a prototype version of his father’s assassin attire: 'Watcher', and two new hidden blades with the ability to swap attachments for the desired moment. For the next 9 years, Jacen lived on the streets, travelling across the region and learning what the world had to offer. Much to his distaste, it was very much as he expected… Full of greedy, arrogant and destructive people who are always picking on those beneath them. Jacen learned very quickly, that he felt the need to help those people, not being a hero… But a vigilante, watching over and helping those in need wherever it may occur and to whoever. He failed a number of times, often getting hurt along the way. Cut, stabbed, shot… But it didn’t matter. His need to help outweighed his pain, leading him to keep going. He learned from his mistakes and kept going. In time, he learned he couldn’t keep his normal name, in fear that those against him, could use his parents as a weakness… Something he couldn’t accept, so instead, he went by the name: Jakran Stancross. He knew it wasn’t overly original, but it did the job, and to some extent, rather well. After a while, he learned that his armor was slowing him down too much, and allocated a lot of his free time dedicated to the development to a new suit that was not only extremely lightweight, but just as strong as his last outfit. It took a number of weeks, a lot of materials and money, but he eventually developed his current attire. He realised the mask design he had wasn't quite what he wanted, and he was able to incorporate it and it's feature into a beak mask, resembling a doctors mask. He admired the new maneuverability the suit gave him greatly, and found he utilised it more and more, finding that he preferred being in the suit more than anything else. As he continued going on as the vigilante, those he saved began talking about him, essentially becoming an urban myth and getting known as ‘''The Golden Watcher''’, a name he rather enjoyed being called. The years went on and Jacen continues to watch over the people, helping at every moment and putting his own life at risk for others. He eventually saved a woman called Allie Frazier. She too was trying to help people under the guise of ‘''The Blue Blur''’ after hearing the stories of Jacen. She continued to pester him until eventually he gave in and decided to train her, so she too can help make the dark cloud hovering over Silatel finally dissipate as they work as partners. Appearance Jacen's entire body is littered with various scars from his time. He will likely have an interesting story for each one he got. Jacen has the symbol of The Order of Gold 'burned into his skin on his left shoulder. This is a typical knighting ritual when members achieve a high rank within the order, or have done something extremely noteworthy. The green streak in ''Jacen's hair is reminiscent of his mothers in her younger days. To him, this is his way of honouring his parents' legacy, despite him no longer going by his real name. The scar across Jacen's eye is due to taking down one of his first targets. He was attempting to stop the human trafficking in his home city of '''Reprisal, and learned of a leading member, Arthur Peitan. Jacen spent the next few weeks tracking down Peitan, and eventually did so, learning of his warehouse in the Southern District. Jacen ''infiltrated the warehouse using his skills and took out ''Peitan's crew, leaving the two. A ferocious battle broke out between the two, and ultimately resulted in Peitan's thrusting his sword through Jacen's stomach and cutting the skin around his eye. Thankfully, Jacen was able to counter Peitan's attack before he did any actual damage to his eye. Peitan escaped almost unscathed and Jacen ''was left for dead within the warehouse... But his training kept him alive as he made his way to a nearby apartment, where he mended his wounds for the next few weeks, his anger of failing to stop ''Peitan overwhelming him. Peitan is high on Jacen's list to be stopped, but he knows if his anger gets control of him again, he will lose a second time. Personality Jacen is a man of few words, yet he often prefers to talk his way out of a fight and about the situation at hand, though he typically likes to keep his feelings and secrets closely guarded to himself. Jacen enjoys what he does extremely, Allie has noticed that he is far happier when helping someone and being The Golden Watcher, especially if it's his life at risk. Jacen likes to mask his emotions quite literally, wearing his mask not only for protection in dangerous situations and to hide his own face, but also to mask his anger, his fear and especially, his sadness. He is extremely stubborn when it comes to admitting something about himself, especially with his trust issues, but there are a very select few he will tell anything to. Jacen ''is pretty adamant when it comes to drinking, so he will very rarely be found drinking any form of alcohol, particularly when working. ''Jacen is constantly putting himself on the line for the lives of others, so even if it interferes with his current mission... He will always try to save those in trouble. The one person Jacen trusts completely and entirely, aside from his own parents, is Allie. She is the only one to know his real name and know his story of how he came to be The Golden Watcher. Because of this, Allie can always tell whenever something is wrong with Jacen and tell what he is thinking, even when he's wearing his mask. Allie is the only person to know how Jacen ''is feeling at that moment, and will always know what is 'up' with him. ''Jacen dislikes his race almost entirely, believing the Kncosk are nothing more than "Arrogant fools that sought control but failed miserably." Because of this, he believes it is his job to prove that not all '''are that such way. But it also means he dislikes hearing that name, and using their technology, aside from his own '''Kncosk devices. Jacen is always focused on the job at hand, always trying to stay in the moment. Because of this, he gets annoyed by Allie flirting with various people while they're 'working'. Jacen ''almost always tries to keep his composure when faced with something. But when he feels those emotions, especially rage, it is unleashed in a devastating flurry. This can also be his downfall, as it makes him far more prone to attacks. Despite him disliking them extremely, ''Jacen is very knowledgeable about the ancient Kncosk, from their lost language to each and every artifact. There is very little he doesn't know about the Kncosk, which can make him very cocky and arrogant at times, but also extremely surprised when there's something he doesn't know. Jacen ''is well aware of ''Allies feelings for him, despite her saying so. Although he himself tries to ignore it, he too feels for her quite deeply. Though he would never admit it either. Because he knows he focuses on his work far too much, but also doesn't want to see her get hurt because of him. Quotes "I can be strong and stand my ground when I’m protecting someone else, but when that someone else is me… It’s a lot harder, because… I don’t like being vulnerable." - Jacen Ianros to Allie Frazier. "You may be sad, disappointed, heartbroken or even scarred. But wake each day with a new sense of hope, a will to fight on and not give up." - Jacen Ianros to a miscellaneous citizen. "Look... I'm not a hero. I'm not a myth, and I'm certainly not a legend. I'm just a man trying to make the world a better place..." - Jacen Ianros to Allie Frazier. "I miss having people watching my back, and not having to figure out everything alone. Call it a family, call it a team, call it whatever you like. I just want to know what it's like to trust somebody again." - Jacen Ianros ''to ''Allie Frazier. "You manipulate me better than anyone else. That's why I care for you so much. You know just what I need or what I'm feeling, before I myself do..." ''- Jacen Ianros to ''Allie Frazier.'' '' Equipment [[The Watcher's Blade|''The Watcher's Blade]] ''Jacen's preferred weapon of choice, is sword dubbed: 'The Watcher's Blade'. This is a very rare and very powerful piece of ancient Kncosk weaponry and remains one of few functioning Kncosk technology. While sheathed, she sword looks like a blade-less hilt, with a dull silver coat, black wrapped leather and a small silver button above the wrap. Upon pressing the button, the blade ejects from the hilt within the blink of an eye. The sword works in a very similar way to the hidden blade, except for one key difference... Within the hilt is a device that electrifies the blade. The device is at such a high intensity, that it allows heats up the blade immensely, making it melt common metals a few seconds after contact. This intensity also makes the blade appear to have a yellow glow to it, making it seem rather fluorescent. But the weapon has one drawback... As most of the Kncosk technology was deactivated upon the Kncosk's destruction, the weapon locks onto the nearest source... 'The Mask of Gold'. This means Jacen cannot use a number of the Mask's features whilst the sword is in use, and vice versa. The Mask of Gold 'The Mask of Gold' is yet another ancient piece of Kncosk technology, and remains one of the only known sources of functioning Kncosk technology and even rarer still, Kncosk energy. The mask is made of rare a Kncosk metal alloy known as 'Loidure', which is near impossible to destroy with any conventional weapon. The Watcher's Blade '''is a rare exception, as it is made from that very same material, though it still has a difficult time of getting through. '''Loidure's notable features, are when under extreme heat, cold or pressure, it's strength remains the same. Another notable feature is it cannot conduct electricity, making it perfect for protection in electricity rich environments. The mask features a variety of upgrades, some of which increase his reaction time exponentially, allow him to see in very low-light conditions and one of his own personal upgrades, is a voice modulator. Apart from masking his own voice, it also allows him to impersonate others' voices, so long as he has a copy of their voice print. Many legends surround the mask, one of the most notable ones being how it is almost sentient. Jacen finds this very unlikely, but many previous accounts talk of how the mask became one with them, unlocking the hidden powers of the mask, most notably, the ability to see the dead. Hidden Blade The 'Hidden Blade' is the preferred weapon of choice for most assassins, as is often found in use within all of the existing guilds. Its main function is to discreetly take out enemies or targets using its ejectable blade function. While not in use, the blade remains in the housing, waiting for the user to flick their wrist to eject the blade. One of the more rarer functions, is the ability to swap attachments for the desired moment. These attachments range from Grappling Lines, Dart Guns, Hook Blades, Arm Shields and even Ejectable Blades. Currently, finding a Hidden Blade is extremely rare, as assassins take them to their graves, but should one ever end up on the Black Market, it is often extremely expensive and sought after, especially to collectors. This makes the Hidden Blade a rare artifact on Silatel, but there are those who are trained to counter such attacks. These are often extremely skilled individuals with expert level training in a variety martial arts and combat, most notably: 'The Deejam'. Clothing Jacen has a number of other costumes from other the years, whether these be disguises or simply earlier prototypes of his current attire. The Ianros Legacy Jacen's original Watcher attire was gifted to him by his mother, Arika Ianros upon him leaving his home to take on the more dangerous threats that people are too afraid to take care of. This attire was used by his father, Elreak Ianros when he too was working to make the world a better place, prior to his retirement. This armor was created by The Order of Gold and was only worn by very high ranked and well respected member of the order, so to receive such a gift, was a big honour. Even by the time Jacen received the armor, it was still extremely sturdy, despite all it had been through. For much of his early days, this was the attire that earned Jacen ''the nickname, ''The Golden Watcher, so he always admired it extremely. The metal plating woven throughout the attire proved extremely useful at preventing short range attacks from bullets, knives and especially hand-to-hand combat. Coupled with the Mask of Gold, his [[Hidden Blade|H'idden Blade']] and his Watcher's Blade, he loved his attire. But over time he noticed it was weighing him down far too much, and resulting in him being far too slow. He though about taking off much of the armor plating, but realised how much he gets injured with ''it, and ultimately decided against that. He needed an attire that retained his speed, all the while increasing his resistance to varying forms of combat but also retaining the same features his last attire had. It took a lot of time, money, materials and especially trial and error, but he eventually developed his current attire... 'Formal Attire' ''Jacen is constantly having to infiltrate various locations to get towards his target and take them out, and a lot of those people include rich and powerful individuals, hosting large gatherings and balls. So his formal attire comes in extremely handy.